Here with you
by thehopefulone
Summary: What happened to Kate while she was with the others? And how can Sawyer help her get past that? Set season three, during "A tale of two cities", when she and Sawyer are in the cages, AU after that. TW- sexual abuse/rape.
1. These cages

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Yay! I thought of a story idea. This one is from season 3. The beginning (after this chapter) is gonna be pretty dark while Kate tells her POV about what happens before she gets to the cages. But after that its gonna get better. Everything after this chapter will be AU, not fitting into the original Lost timeline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sawyer freezes when he sees them bring her in. She's wearing a dress, floral print, and wearing handcuffs. Her wrists are rubbed raw.

_Kate_...

The man shoves her into the cage, locking the door. She sticks her hands through the bars and he removes the handcuffs. Then he has the nerve to comment on the bad condition of her wrists, and promises to bring her antiseptic tomorrow. Then he leaves.

She looks up at Sawyer, her eyes brimming with tears that she doesn't allow herself to cry.

He's quiet for a moment. Finally he allows himself to speak. "Nice dress."

"They made me wear it." She voice sounds strained, scared. She looks down at her feet, which are bare now. She doesn't want him to see her like this, but she hardly has a choice.

Sawyer grips the bars on his cage. "You hungry?"

She nods quickly, and he reaches through the bars, tossing her the fish biscuit. She catches it easily.

Kate takes a bite, no hesitation. He watches her, their eyes locked in a flurry of emotion.

She covers her mouth with her fingertips while she chews.

_What the hell did they do to her?_ Sawyer wonders. _The old Kate was never this shy or scared. They must've hurt her pretty badly._

And he was gonna kill them for it.

* * *

_**The things you take for granted, someone else is praying for.**_

_**Unknown.**_

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter will be much longer, as Kate tells her story. Please review.**


	2. I'll tell the truth, for you

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- This chapter deals with sexual abuse. Please read with caution. Everything is still rated T, but its a scary concept.**

* * *

Kate's POV

Sawyer looks up at me, his eyes pleading. "Kate. What did they do to you?"

I swallow, wondering if I should tell him. It isn't exactly a light story.

"Kate..." He says again. His voice is desperate, hurt, and needy.

"Sawyer...If I tell you, things... its just not."

"I understand" he interrupts. Somehow this makes me trust him.

"Okay..." I begin.

* * *

Not Kate's POV

Kate stepped out of the shower, and into the locker room, clutching her towel tight around her body. She pulls open her locker, only to realize her clothes are gone.

"Hey! Where are my clothes!" she yells, her voice raw from screaming.

Then she sees the note. "Wear this." it reads. She lifts the dress, sighing and pulling it over her thin body.

She is escorted outside, forced to wear handcuffs and to eat dinner with Ben. He attempt to play mind games with her, and she blocks out his words best as possible.

Afterwords, he walks her back to the building, pulling her along as she stumbles over rocks and loose gravel. "Where are you taking me?" She asks, as he pushes her down an unfamiliar hallway.

"Shut up" He replies, taking a sharp right into a room. Inside, the walls are a dark charcoal gray. A wooden, four-post bed stands in the middle, the blankets tucked so tight you could bounce a penny off them. A candle burns on the nightstand, and the blinds are closed.

"Why are we here?" Kate asks, scared.

Ben pushes her down on the bed, stringing a piece of rope through her handcuffs and tying her down on the bed. He lays on her, and she wrestles under his weight. But for a tiny man, he is heavy. After 10 mins, she is exhausted and gives up, her body going limp.

"That's a good girl" Ben says, stroking her hair away from her face. She looks the other way, whimpering.

Then Ben pushes up her dress, pulling down her underwear and manages his off. His hands snake up to her breasts, and Kate cries as he hurts her worse than she's ever been hurt before.

* * *

After words, he leaves her there, all tied up.

She cries herself to sleep, feeling hopeless and empty. All she remembers next is being shaken awake. She panics at first, her eyes snapping open into a pair of warm brown eyes.

She doesn't know it yet, but the girl's name is Alex, she is Danielle's daughter, and she is good.

"Kate." The girl says. "C'mere. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Kate tries to move, but her body won't. She feels Alex's gentle touch remove the ropes, and Alex lifts Kate's body easily. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Alex whispers, and a terrified Kate complys.

Alex carries her down the hallway, into a lit kitchen. She feeds her soup, spoonful by spoonful. Then she lets Kate shower again. When she's dressed Alex walks with her down to the main room. By now Kate has regained herself.

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispers. "But I have to let take you now. Or Ben will catch on."

Kate thanks Alex for helping her, and is pushed away by Friendly, all the way to the cages where she is now.

* * *

Kate's POV

I look up from my story, into Sawyer's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Freckles." he manages. "I'll kill that man, I swear."

I wipe away the tears in my eyes, and give him a weak smile. "I'll be okay."

"Katie. I'm sorry they hurt you." Sawyer says again, gripping the bars of his cage. His eyes are dark, sad. I don't even mind that he called me Katie.

"Sawyer...I'm glad your close to me." I manage out. Our eyes meet through the cages, and its almost enough.

* * *

**A/N- Please review.**


	3. Going Home

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost**.

A/N- I'm terrible at updating things. I'll admit it. So, sorry this one is so late. I'll try do be better next time (no promises).

* * *

Kate climbs out of her cage, and slides down, her feet hitting the ground. Her hands quiver as she pulls the lock open, letting herself into his cage.

He's sleeping. Its dark. The stars twinkle above her as she shakes him awake.

"Sawyer. Sawyer, wake up!" His eyes flash open.

"What, Freckles?"

"I think somethings happening. I think we need to go, now."

"What...?" He questions, and she points out, over the skyline. He waits for a minute, and other explosion comes, a loud BOOM thunders through the silence.

"Where's it coming from?" Sawyer asks.

"I think its from the compound. Look...Alex told me a few weeks ago that there would be a boat waiting for us when the time is right." Kate pauses, taking a breath. "I think that time is now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He stands, helping her up. They swing open the door of the cage and run.

* * *

It takes hours for them to reach the shoreline on the opposite side of this weird alter-island. But when they do, sure enough a boat is tied up on a sketchy looking dock.

Kate runs for it, and Sawyer grabs her hand. Wait, Freckles! How do you know its not a trap?"

"I don't. But its worth the risk." She runs ahead.

Crawling in, she finds Alex, asleep. As soon as Sawyer hops in, she wakes.

"Oh, good. You're here. I was starting to think you would never come."

Alex wraps a shivering Kate in a blanket and picks up one of the paddles. Sawyer pushes the boat out and grabs the other. They paddle away, out into the ocean. Heading toward there island, what has become a home.


End file.
